


Anything?

by Regina_Writes



Series: Han Solo be fuckin [1]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Writes/pseuds/Regina_Writes
Summary: Han had promised he’d do anything to get aboard that ship.





	Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Marked dub con for coercion. The actual negotiations aren’t included in the fic so the extent of the dub con can’t really be gauged. Marked fuck or die because if he didn’t get on that ship he’d probably die.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They let him wipe the mud off his face, but that’s it because, according to Tobias, “that’s the only thing you’ll be needin’ right now pretty boy.”

——

Before he’d been thrown to the Wookiee he’d said he’d do anything to travel on their ship with them. Once he’d boarded he’d learned his payment would be twofold: work as muscle on their next job, and as a face to fuck on the way there. 

So here he knelt, on the dirty floor of a stolen ship, in even dirtier pants, his hands bunched into the muddy fabric and his mouth lax as Tobias steadily fucked it. The Wookiee, still muddy in the corner, watched intently. Val was too. She still seemed unhappy about his presence on the ship, but if the way her thighs were rhythmically rubbing together was any indication, she was warming up to him.

So was her boyfriend. He was incredibly warm against Han’s tongue, brushing against the back of his throat with every thrust, but not breaching yet; though he very well could. He bobbed his head in time with the thrusts as best he could, and clenched his fists harder into the fabric; mud crumbling off his pants and through his fingers to the floor. There was drool dribbling down his chin, his face was red hot with embarrassment, and his dick was so hard he could die. 

But Tobias had told him the only thing he’d need was his face, before sending him scrambling off with two minutes to wash it before he got booted. Something told him he wouldn’t take kindly to him using his hands for anything, let alone stroking his own dick. Besides, he was far too embarrassed. He’d sucked dick in worse places, but never with an audience, or after an adrenaline rush like that. He’d probably be coming down from it about now, if it weren’t for the cock in his mouth and the eyes on his face. 

His eyes were firmly on Val’s tits- which were out and being fondled by the woman herself now- when Tobias grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall behind. Satisfied with the force; he gripped him by the face and grinned wildly, cock inches away from his mouth- still slightly ajar and so sore it was almost pleasurable. “Eyes on me kid, or this’ll take longer than your pretty little jaw can handle.” 

So Han looked up at him through thick lashes, at just the right angle. This was a trick he’d perfected in the mirror, a look with enough innocence to contrast the situation and drive some men wild- or to remove himself from suspicion, when he was younger. Tobias ate it up. His smirk dropped, and before Han knew it, he had a dick in his mouth again. The only difference was this time, his head was pinned against the wall. This time Tobias was tougher, thrusted deeper, faster. And Han hadn’t thought to breathe in first; couldn’t move his head against the cold metal of the ship wall. He was holding back a gag and trying to preserve his oxygen all at once. But still he didn’t move his hands from his knees, didn’t pound them on the floor in concession no matter how much his lungs wanted him to. 

His eyes watered until tears spilled over, and his vision was just beginning to blacken a little around the edges when Tobias pulled out, grinning at him. Han took in deep gulps of air and stared dizzyingly up at him as he whistled lowly. “You’re lucky I don’t have the heart to sell you boy, the way you take a cock is an art some’d pay hand over fist for.”

Han just stares expectantly up at him, and he grins and grips his face again, feeding his cock in slowly; sliding in to the hilt. His pubic hair tickles his nose, and it smells like the kind of sweat you get during sex. Mixed with pheromones and that musk that comes with giving head. He breathes in deep and it dizzies him. That inability to draw in sufficient oxygen around the intrusion, that thick heady smell, and the fact that he’s just holding there. He’s choking, pinned to the wall and forced to watch as Tobias languidly grinds against his face. 

He blinks and tears roll out of his eyes, racing down his cheeks. His throat is getting sore and he whimpers pathetically, mouth full and jaw aching. Tobias hunches over like he just got the breath punched out of him, clearly feeling the vibrations from the sound. Han would be smug, but he can’t think right now, too overwhelmed. The last of his mental reserves are being spent on willing himself not to touch his dick despite how achingly hard he is. He’s squirming in his pants, trying to rub himself off against them, hands braced against the metal floor. 

He hears Val moan breathily in the corner. But when he flits his eyes over to watch as she digs her hands into her pants, Tobias grunts and puts the toe of his boot up against Han’s dick. That gets his attention.

“Eyes on me boy, last warning.”

Han looks up at him through watery eyes, and sucks harder than before, rolling his hips up into the proffered boot at the same time. Tobias chuckles even through the sweat beading on his forehead and the patchy pink of his cheeks. It’s obvious he’s going to come soon, and Han won’t be far behind.

“Cheeky,” he grunts, and then starts to fuck his face. Han can’t help it, the thrusts are shallow, but fast, and every third or so he slides all the way in and stays buried for a second. His hands scramble to grip Tobias’s ankles, and he rolls up into the boot, trying to get himself off, chasing the high he’s being offered. But before he can breach the peak, Tobias buries to the hilt and comes so far down his throat he barely has to swallow.

When he finally pulls out, Han is dizzy, and there’s a few thick strings of saliva connecting them that break and fall to drip down his chin. He’s dazed, and he rubs the heel of his palm against his abused dick for a second before someone swats it away. It’s Val. 

“My turn,” she says; grinning sweetly.

She steps gracefully out of her pants and kicks them to the side. Then she sees Han’s hands, still muddy on the back, and frowns. 

“Your no hands rule was fucking stupid Tobias, give me your shirt.” She holds her hand out imperiously, and the shirt finds its way there in seconds. She spits on it, then tosses it down to Han, with orders to “wash your grimy ass hands.” 

He does, and she grins down at him, corralling him up into a more comfortable position with her body. He sits up a little straighter, and it eases an ache in his back he didn’t even know he had until now. 

“Is that better baby?” She purrs the words out somewhat condescendingly, and he gets the feeling it was a rhetorical question, but he nods anyways. She just laughs and grabs the back of his head, burying his face in her cunt. 

“Two fingers love, no need to go slow, I’m wetter than a ch’wick drowning in a lake.” And God, he can feel that just fine. Her slick is coating his tongue already and he’s just circling her clit right now, not even near her hole. But once his fingers breach her, he can really feel it. Her slick is coating her thighs, and her insides are silky wet, his fingers gliding effortlessly in. He presses his tongue flat over her clit and groans; relishing the feeling of her bucking into his mouth in response.

She grips his hair in both hands and grinds down into his tongue while he fucks her with two fingers; doing his best to match her pace. It makes it hard to use any sort of competent technique, but so did getting the oxygen fucked out of his throat. Besides, something tells him Val and Tobias both consider technique second to perseverance. Luckily he has a lot of that. 

Her feet are bare against the metal floor, and she lifts one up to press against his crotch. It’s a much more forgiving presence than Tobias’s boot, and he greatly appreciates a firm surface to rub his aching cock against. But before he can truly relish it, she’s taking her foot back to gain her balance, and then tossing the other leg over his shoulder. He can hardly complain; the new angle makes things much easier, and she looks so spread open and pink now; everything on display.

Her hips are comparatively still now; with less balance, and he takes the opportunity to suck on her clit as hard as he can. She cups the back of his head with one hand and braces herself against the wall with the other, punched out little “ah” and “oh” noises leaving her as she pushes his face hard against herself. He adds a third finger and fucks her while sucking her clit with as much coordination as possible, and she curls in on herself and his head, shaking and letting out a long “ohhhh” before shuddering into panting stillness. She pushes herself off his shoulder and collapses next to him after a moment, catching her breath. 

Then there’s a flicker of awareness and she eyed his tented pants. A grin up at him and then she’s spitting on her hand, unzipping his pants with the other one and shoving in unceremoniously to stroke his cock. She hoists herself over to straddle his knees and slides her unoccupied hand up under his muddy shirt to rub his nipple as she pumps him hard and fast. He comes like that, so quickly, shaking and gritting out fresh, overwhelmed tears over the old dried tracks. She nips his chin playfully and he jolts, mid orgasm, spilling over his own chest, and coming hard enough to hit her jaw.

She wipes it off herself and grins, transferring it from her hand onto his cheek. 

“Alright,” she laughs, “you should go take a shower now. You’re even filthier than when we found you.” 

He shakily salutes her, giving himself a couple moments to rest and mentally make sure he won’t fall before getting up and wobbling off to the fresher. 

He’s going to be so sore tomorrow, in more places than just his jaw. But god, that was fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me at  
> regina-writes.tumblr.com if you wanna chat about fic! ;p
> 
> NSFW sideblog is notsfwthings.tumblr.com


End file.
